Flowers
by Tesaria Notira
Summary: Flowers. Some little ones. They are so fragile and yet, so strong. Just like her. A joy overshadowed by a tragic sacrifice.


Please not that this is my first english fan fic ever... so I know that I probably have a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

„Today is the most important day of my life_, dattebane_!" Said a 17 years hyperactive blonde.

He had done the impossible, he had everything. Managed to defeat Madara, Kabuto, the Edo Tensei army. All with a well deserved help from his friends, of course. But above all, he had kept his promise. To her. He was happy. Sasuke was in _Konoha no Sato_ after realizing how he was cheated. After he realized the whole situation. He made it. He managed to do everything he proposed.

Less than one thing. Actually, two. The first concerned his dream of becoming Hokage, but that was to be fulfilled in a few hours. Tsunade-sama gave his life to save the others _Kage_. He missed _Baa-chan_ and would not have wanted to become Hokage in such circumstances. But he was best suited.

He was the _child of prophecy_. And had made a pretty good job.

The second thing was about _her_ .That girl with _pink_ hair. From when did he love her? Since he met her? Most likely. The girl who always rejects it, liking Sasuke. Not that made a false confession, telling him that she love him, but why? To protect him. Because she loved him, even if the surface does not recognize it.

He just want her happy. Not him. But when there was little of the war he was pretty injuried. Of course he went to her. And he heard a conversation between her and Yamatou-_taichou_. Their captain spoke to her, and she confided his feelings. He was confused. Sasuke was her friend and her old teammate but that hyper-active crazy boy began to be more and more in her heart. But she was afraid of rejection, afraid that Naruto will not be able to forgive the past false confession or how she treated him all these years.

"Naruto is dying after you, you're the only one that does not realize this, he will forgive any mistake," he said. Only then she admitted how much she loved him. Naruto not seen her since that day, and since then it's been three weeks. He would be _Hokage_ in that afternoon, and he did not see her at all. Sasuke said that she was extremely busy with the wounded, as she took Tsunade-sama'place and was named head medic. He was happy for her.

But he wanted to be with him ... he missed _her_.

"Ready to be_ Hokage_, boy?" Said a voice.

"Sure, Kakashi-_sensei_!" He said, Sakura disappearing from his mind.

" So ... let's go, Naruto." The blonde approved and exit the room where they were.

They went quietly until they reached the _Hokage Tower_, where he would be named. _Rokudaime Hokage_. The sixth shadow fire.

His father would have been proud, just like his mother. Before being crowned, he looked crowd of people who gathered to see him. He recognized a few wanted to see the new leader of the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_. He didn't find anyone with pink hair.

" Sakura?"

"She is there Naruto, and always will be." His face was always the same, without emotion. But Naruto felt something wrong. He was left alone. Fire Country _daimyo_ speech and all he had to do was come out and say a few words. It would be easy_, dattebane_! He listen the discourse slowly until a warm hand touched him lightly on the shoulder. He turned quickly. His heart was filled with joy.

" You did it, Naruto. Congratulations."

She was there. Sakura. Sakura-_chan_. He smiled broadly and tightly embrace her. It seemed so unreal, with white skin and deep green eyes. Her hair was so soft that it did not believe it was was dreaming, definitely. And she did not pucn him when he hugged her. But no. She was right there.

" I thought you wouldn't came, _-ttebane_! Smirked Naruto.

" I would not miss it for the world ... for anything" she said melancholic He was summoned. It was the time to become Hokage. The pink girl touched his face with her hands, and, taking him in surprise, she kissing the lips were so soft and sweet that Naruto wondered how it had not done before. She quickly kissed the whiskers on his cheeks and whispered in his ear:

" Take care of yourself, Naruto. I hope you can forgive me for what I've ever done. She put in his palm a cherry blossom and a don't-forget-me flower.

He wanted to ask her what she meant, but he could not. He had to go. The girl pushed forward, and, before he knew, he was the new _Hokage_. He thanked everyone for their support. He said how he could not manage to do that without all their help. And finally, he remembered her . Although he was far away, he could see how some people started having some sad faces. Medical ninjas specially. And, among the many faces, he recognized her father. His cherry blossoms like a pale shade of purple hair was a trait that stands out. He was crying.

'_Why ...?'_ He thought. After the ceremony everyone congratulated him. He payed for everyone at_ Ichiraku Ramen_ and for a moment he forgot the flowers that were in his new hat. Evening, late, Kakashi come to him.

" Time for a walk, _Hokage-sama_" he said respectfully.

" Do not call me that, -_ttebane_! Where are we going, Kaka-sensei?"

"You will see"

At first, he no recognized way

They were at the gates of the cemetery.

" What .. What are we doing here? "Then he didn't realized yet. Or refused to believe. The silver-haired man replied not. They walked in silence. At the first path were the most famous heroes of Konoha. Kakashi stopped at a grave. Naruto leaned to read what he wrote. A tear fell involuntarily.

"_Tsunade Senju. Godaime Hokage. The first woman ever led Konohagakure. She died in battle to save the four Kage who hereseriously injured. An excellent ninja medicn and avid gamer, but not a lucker. A master of sake and a skilled teacher_. "

He went on, leaving the blonde confused. Not _for Baa-chan_ they had come? To whom, then? Who ...? Next to the resting place of Tsunade-_sama_ Kakashi stopped.

Naruto stop reading. He fell to his knees.

"_Sakura Haruno. The most skilled ninja after Tsunade-sama and an excellent Genjutsu user. She died in battle protecting her fellow teammated him when he fainted. She saved the world savior"._

He do not understand.

" But ... I saw her" said slowly, his voice full of pain. He was crying. He look in his new hat, searching for her Cherry blossom and Don't-forge-me-flower. They were not to be found. But he was sure they were there. He saw her before being declared Hokage. And she kissed him and God, what a kiss ! But then he remembered her words.

He was dreaming? No. But what other explanation was?

"How ... when?" He asked.

Kakashi explained. In his last battle with Madara and Obito he was so weak that he fainted at a time. Sasuke was with him, and so does she. All three facing danger. Sasuke keeps them behind, while Sakura was healing him. At one point, the brunette, no longer can keep up with the two, had a moment of inattention. Madara was close to hit him target was the blond. But on his way she stopped him. She protected him with the ultimate price.

Sasuke lied saying that he saw her and she was busy. Only to protect him. Damn them! Why protect him so much...?

From that day until the end of his life, Naruto brought two flowers daily. A little pink flower and a blue one. Forever. He never forgot her.


End file.
